


The One

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song - Freeform, it's a metaphor, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	The One

-Armour edges will dig in,   
When you embrace me.  
The spines upon it cut your skin.  
And when you face me,  
-I can see the things I do;  
The way you're bleeding.  
The wounds that I've cut into you,  
When you come needing.

But I am not lying, now.  
Oh, I am trying, now.  
I'm laying it all down,   
Piece by piece.

And I will let you be the one,  
I will let you be the one,   
I will let you be the one...  
Oh-oh.

 

-Do we play the same old song,   
With different chords?  
Do you think I string you along,  
When I say I'm yours?  
-Do you know what I can't say?  
The words I don't sing?  
Could you love me, anyway?  
Or are you lying?

But I am not lying, now.  
Oh, I am trying, now.  
I'm laying it all down,   
Piece by piece.

And I will let you be the one,  
I will let you be the one,   
I will let you be the one...

 

They all make it sound easy. The love songs I hear playing.  
That it's all some simple choice between leaving or staying.  
That it's one bold move against a life of delaying...  
That it's so easy to say what I'm saying.  
What I'm saying,

But... I'm trying to say something that's hard for me...  
I'm trying to lay down this guard, and see.  
And I am offering the one thing I have not,  
Because it's the very last thing that I've got...  
And...  
I will let you be the one,  
I will let you be the one,   
I will let you be the one...  
To hurt me.


End file.
